I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an endodontic device and, more particularly, to a device intended to be mounted on the dentist's finger to permit the endodontic procedure to be performed more quickly and efficiently.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the course of performing dental work, when it is found that a tooth requires a conventional endodontic procedure, it generally is necessary for the dentist to perform nonsurgical root canal therapy on the tooth. Typically, the dentist ascertains the depth through which the various size root canal instruments should penetrate into the root canal for removing the pulpal tissues from the root canal system. To assist the dentist in his or her work, there are know measuring devices wherein the root canal instruments are equipped with stoppers located at the proper point along each root canal instrument intended to be used, to ensure that the latter is inserted the proper depth into the root canal. These stoppers, which are typically formed of rubber or plastic, set the root canal instrument to the proper length or penetration depth for the root canal. This is normally determined by taking a radiograph of the tooth to be treated. During the root canal therapy, different size root canal instruments are usually employed as the work progresses.
Typical of such known measuring or gauging devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,170 issued to Eduard Zdarsky on June 22, 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,639 issued to Alfred Schaffner on July 15, 1980. While the gauges of these patents permit the dentist to accurately set the correct length or depth of penetration of root canal instruments, the use thereof is time consuming. This can introduce unnecessary delays in the endodontic procedure; particularly where it is important that the therapy be carried out with maximum speed and efficiency.
It also is known to have a finger mounted platform intended to be worn by the dentist, and having scale indicia thereon to permit the dentist to adjust the working length of the instrument. Generally, this is done by positioning the instrument on top of the scale. However, it is difficult to make an accurate adjustment since the instrument has a tendency to slide or move-about the scale during the adjustment procedure.
Still, further, it is known to provide a slot or groove in a plate, together with scale indicia on the plate alongside the slot. The plate is a separate member not intended to be worn or mounted on the dentist's finger. In use, the slot receives the instrument and, thus, reduces the tendency of the instrument to move about unnecessarily during the adjustment.
To the extent these heretofore known devices provide a useful function, they are limited in that they permit the dentist to perform only one function; namely, adjusting the working length of the instrument. The dentist still must reach away from the patient, and away from the field of operation, to select another instrument, when necessary, to perform a particular sequence in the procedure.
Also, there are times when the dentist may wish to curve the instrument depending on the curvature of the root being worked on. The present known devices do not combine these adjusting features in the same gauge.
Still, further, since the dentist typically is working on more than one root canal of the same tooth during the same procedure, the dentist has to either write down the working length of each root canal on a chart, or commit the different lengths to memory. Referring repeatedly to the separate lengths in the patient's record introduces further unwanted delay in the endodontic procedure while committing the different lengths to memory introduces the possibility of error in attributing an incorrect length to the root canal being worked on.
The present invention simplifies the endodontic procedure by providing a finger mounted platform having multiple features which enable the dentist to quickly perform a plurality of functions during the procedure in the manner hereinafter described.